


Phoenix of the Etna

by Wolf_Girl_Cry



Series: Rise of the Valvarains [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Earth, Etna - Freeform, Eventual Romance, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Mythology, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Girl_Cry/pseuds/Wolf_Girl_Cry





	Phoenix of the Etna

Anger pounded through Amber's veins as she rushed through the darkened hallways of the Magenta. Her long red fiery feathered hair swayed to the right as she was jolted to the left, slamming her left arm full force into the metal wall. Amber was deep within the belly of the ship, rushing through the corridor as fast as she could. Her cat-like eyes glowed in the darkened corridor making it easier for her to race to her destination.

As another explosion hit somewhere atop the deck, Amber latched onto one of the entrances leading to the stairs that lead to the control room.

Bright red lights flashed as a loud siren began to blare in her ears. Amber brought her bloodied hands up to her ears at the deafening sound that echoed around her.

Everything around Amber was becoming blurry as she got closer to her destination. The wound on her side was flaring up with pain and pouring blood with every movement she made. Her blood trailed behind her in little droplets.

Amber was baffled at what was going on and how it all happened. The prisoners' being transported on the Magenta had somehow gotten out of their holding cells and managed to overrun the ship.

Shaking her head when a dizzy spell overtook her senses, Amber picked up the pace to her desired destination. Amber knew she needed to get to there before it was too late and they got their hands on Knightfall.

Knightfall is a spear-like weapon crafted by the princess of her species. The Knightfall is a weapon made from the pure power of the Etna and crafted from the rarest metals of Valvarae. Every detail crafted on Knightfall was planned out carefully.

Reaching the door leading to her destination, Amber placed her least bloody hand to the locking pad and typed in the code. Black spots began to appear in her vision when the door slides open with a loud hissing sound.

Every step Amber took, she felt the pain in her side throb to the point of passing out. Stopping for a second, Amber tried to regain her composer before making it to her desired destination with great determination.

Amber's feathered hair swayed with every step she towards Kightfall. When she was right in front of Knightfall, she wrapped both hands around the body and tugged with all her might. With little resistance, Amber pulled with all the remaining strength she had left. Once Knightfall was in her hands, she watched as Knightfall began to shrink till it was in the palm of her hand. Looking over her shoulder, Amber slipped the shortened Knightfall into her back pocket.

Rushing out of the room, Amber allowed the tears she held to streak down her face. She knew that this would be her last time seeing her fellow crewmates. Half of the crew members were either dead or were already on their way.

Amber never wanted this to happen. She never wanted any of this to happen to her crew members and her close friends.

A blurred figured entered into Amber's vision as she moved down one of the many hallways that lead to the lower chambers of the ship. Amber could not point out any familiar features of the person. She watched as the person's mouth move but not hear any sound.

Amber watched as the figure drew closer and closer to her. Her heart pounded in her chest as fear replaced the thunderous anger in her veins. As the figure grew closer, Amber let out a whimper as she picked out familiar features. In front of her stood her eldest brother.

"Pharos," Amber mumbled out, stumbling to the male. Tears running faster down her flushed cheeks.

"Come on. We have to get out of here right now. The ship is about to enter the planet 452s atmosphere." Pharos whispered into Amber's ear. His voice was laced with concern and fear as he began to push her towards a set of stairs.

Amber's eyes widened at the mention of planet 452. The emperor had forbidden anyone to step foot on the planet. Planet 452 was meant to be a planet for species that wanted nothing to do with the war that raged on deep within the darkest parts of space.

At Amber's look, Pharos gave her a knowing look as they made their way down the stairs to the lower levels. As they got to the bottom, Amber could see that there were only four safe pods left. Three of the pods were already occupied with one female and two male figures.

"I already grabbed the three before coming to get you," Pharos quickly stated as he rushed Amber over to where the last remaining pod.

Amber stared wide-eyed at Pharos as he gently placed her into the pod, realizing that he wasn't going to be coming with her. Panic began to weld up in her eye as Pharos closed the lid to the pod closed.

"What about you Pharos?" she asked as more tears streamed down her cheeks.

"It's going to be your job to look after the three," Pharos voiced sternly as he gave Amber a sad smile as he stepped away from the pod. “It is my time to be with the Etna. I know it is going to be hard without me, but know that I will always be watching over you.”

Pharos watched as the pod's door fully closed, sealing his dear sister within.  He made his way over to the control panel and looked at the four pods. Pharos wished he could go with them but knew that there was no time. He had to be the brave one and send them to plant 452. Reaching for the blue rimmed button, Pharos took in a deep breath and pushed the button.

Just as Pharos pushed the button, the door to the room burst open. Smoke began to flood the room, blocking however stood between the doorframe.  

Pharos reached for his weapon strapped to his left leg and jumped over the control panel.  Every muscle in his body tensed as he got into a fighting stance. He was not going down without a fight. He was going to make sure that his sister and the others got out of there safely.

Feeling the pod shift, Amber watched as three demons rush into the room towards Pharos. Fear gripped at Amber's heart as her brother fought with his last remaining strength.  Amber began to pound against the glass as she watched as the three demons overpower Pharos. She screamed with all her might, trying to gain at least one of the demons' attention.

The demons are a race that should have never been created. They are a race that takes no pity for anyone, elder or children. The demons are a race that only cares about themselves. All Valvaraians preys to the Etna that they never get caught. The reason if they were ever to be caught, there is no chance of escaping their grasp.

Before long, Amber and the other pods were launched into the vast empty space. The pods speeding past vast amount of metal from the Magenta.

Looking towards the Magenta, Amber could see smoke twisting and turning from somewhere opposite from where she was. Bright orange and red flames could be seen from within the Magenta.

Amber brought her right hand up to her glass and prayed to the Etna that Pharos and her crew members would survive.


End file.
